


Olaf singing Nothing Else Matters (a fanvid)

by Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac/pseuds/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac
Summary: A vid from May 2014.This is not a real dmv. I just wanted to make some crack vid.Czesław Mozil, the Polish voice actor of Olaf (and an alternative musician as well), singing "Nothing Else Matters", supporting Acid Drinkers cover of Metallica song. I used only parts sung by Mozil.





	Olaf singing Nothing Else Matters (a fanvid)




End file.
